


Heatin' Up

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Jared’s trying to make dinner but Jensen’s got other plans…





	Heatin' Up

“Dude,” growled Jared, looking back over his shoulder. Jensen just hummed happily, flashing Jared a lightning fast smirk. “You teased me _all fucking day_. At least let me make dinner in peace.” **  
**

“So you don’t want my hand in your pants?” cooed Jensen, resting his chin on Jared’s shoulder. One of his arms was wrapped around Jared’s chiseled chest, the other lightly palming him through his jeans.

“You’re a goddamn tease, Ackles,” said Jared, reaching behind him to smack Jensen’s ass, the force of it jerking his boyfriend up against him. “You want extra chilli powder in this?”

“Yeah. You should…” said Jensen, pressing his hips against Jared’s backside, giving a slow rolling grind against him, “…spice it up.”

“I can’t believe I’ve slept with you,” said Jared, rolling his eyes.

“Been doing it for years. Even got you to cook dinner tonight when it’s my turn. I must be doing something right,” said Jensen, brushing his lips over Jared’s earlobe. “Now put that on simmer so I can give you what you want.”

“Maybe I should make you beg for it since you’re the one dying to jerk me off,” said Jared, moving the heat down and putting the lid on the pot. Jensen pulled his hands away, holding them up with a devilish grin as Jared spun around. “You started this, you can finish it.”

“Watching you finish is one of my favorite things though,” said Jensen, hopping up on the counter, cocking his head.

“Wait, you want me to…” trailed off Jared, feeling the heat in his face as he stood in their kitchen, already half-hard and growing under Jensen’s dark gaze.

“There’s only a few minutes left on that food. I’d get going if I were you or I won’t give you your reward,” said Jensen, shrugging his shoulders.

Fuck, Jared knew what his reward would be and he was _not_ about to pass up that opportunity. He quickly undid his belt and zipper, shoving his pants down and pulling out his flush cock, swiping his thumb over the head of it, smearing it with precome. Jared heard the timer ding that there were only two minutes left, Jensen licking his lips when Jared pumped a few times over his length before gripping it tight and fisting it hard.

It was rough, a twinge of heat flooding his face as he flicked his wrist fast, Jensen’s smirk gone as he watched the head of Jared’s cock swell a bright shiny pink.

“Faster,” said Jensen in that cool and collected tone that made Jared’s chest tighten. Jared groaned, working over his length as his muscles tensed, the pressure building up almost too fast.

“Jensen, gonna-”

Jensen tsked Jared, wearing a knowing smile.

“Oh you ass, don’t tell me you’re not gonna let me…” said Jared, letting Jensen pulling Jared’s hand away, replacing it with his own. Jared let out a deep groan, Jensen jerking him until Jared was coming wet and sloppy over his hand. “ _Jen._ ”

“Good boy,” said Jensen as he slowed, giving Jared a soft kiss before pulling away. “Did just as you were told. Earned yourself a little reward I think.”

“You pinned under me all night long better be my reward, Ackles,” said Jared. Jensen only shrugged, popping one of his messy fingers into his mouth, sucking it clean. “Get used to doing that.”

“Who said I was going to let you have _me_?” said Jensen. “I said you earned a little reward, not a big one.”

“Or I could just make you,” said Jared, stepping up to Jensen, giving him a playful smile. “What’d you say this morning? Good boys get to come.”

“But you love when I’m bad,” said Jensen, pressing his lips to Jared’s, pulling back with a smirk. “Not sure I want to be good.”

“You didn’t want to be good from the second you woke up,” said Jared. “Now you hungry or what?”

“Starving actually. Let’s finish this after dinner then shall-” said Jensen before Jared had a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, giving the lightest pressure.

“You said you were hungry. You made a mess. Now clean it up before dinner gets cold,” said Jared. Jensen only smiled as he sunk down onto his knees.

“Told you you love it when I’m bad.”


End file.
